1. The present invention relates to an attachment assembly for securing a gate panel including a panel and a pair of poles. The attachment assembly includes an elastic cord and fastener button for retaining the panel on sleeved poles for use in, but not limited to, a ski racing gate assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional gate panel assembly does not include a convenient and simple means of securing the panel or various object to a pole or pole type member. For example, the fastener member may be of a metal material thus causing injury to those who forcibly come into contact with the traditional assembly. Further such arrangements are difficult to manipulate thus eliminating ease of use, especially in cold weather.
If the fastener is a plastic material, it is usually complex with multiple parts and numerous fastening members. The attaching members of this type often use additional means to hold an end of the elastic member of the cord.
Another type includes a panel attached to posts, but the attachment is only an elastic cord or an elastic cord fixed to an anchor inside a fixed gate assembly.
There are also various binding devices, none of which include a simple and inexpensive button of the present design. For example, a resilient cord is manipulated around a pin, neither of which are attached as one unit. Another example, is an elastic cord that includes a loop and crimped end, but the crimped end is not in a convenient plastic type button nor is the loop which may be formed by a crimped end large enough to enclose a pole even when stretched. Such designs are usually complicate to attach and detach, causing the user to expend considerable time and energy adjusting and/or securing the panels and poles.
Thus, the conventional gate panel attachment assembly is simple, inexpensive, easy to use, and an overall self-retaining system.
An object of the present invention is to provide a quick and simple attachment system for a gate and panel assembly that, for example, a user can assemble in cold conditions using gloves.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the ability to retain the panel in place on the pole, thus avoiding slippage between the panel sleeve and pole in a normal resting position or under a normal impact force of a skier or the like.
An additional object of the present invention is in the event that a skier collides with the gate assembly, not only will the assembly remain attached, but potential injury to the skier will be minimized due to the use of plastics and elastic members.
Another object is to provide a gate panel assembly having the ability to adapt to a range of diameters for various poles.
Still another object is to provide a gate panel assembly which is easy to manufacture and less expensive than complicated plastic clips or hook and loop fastener sleeves and straps.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
According to a broad aspect of the present invention, a gate panel attachment assembly is provided comprising: a panel having a sleeve on each end of the panel for accepting a pole therein. Each sleeve includes a mounting surface with a grommet therein. The gate panel is secured using an attachment assembly having a button and elastic cord. The elastic cord has an end fixed at a lower portion of the button which has a smaller diameter for keeping the end of the cord from escaping the lower end, thus fixing the end of the cord. The cord is fixed by crimping the ends, as well known in the art. The crimped ends of the cord forms a loop, at an opposite end thereof, which is fed through the grommet and tensioned around the sleeved pole and locked behind a larger diameter head of the button, between an undersurface of the button and the grommet.
The apparatus is characterized by the retaining power of the button and elastic cord of the attachment assembly keeping each pole attached in the sleeves of the panel, thus forming the gate panel.